


An Anatomical Examination of a Clone Cyborg Alien Vampire

by GhastlyGhifin



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, F/M, For Science!, Gentle Sex, Light Bondage, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, followed by, prehensile hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyGhifin/pseuds/GhastlyGhifin
Summary: The fight for Etheria has ended, Horde Prime’s remaining clones have dispersed across the galaxy to rediscover themselves, and Entrapta has returned to her castle in Dryl. With her loyal team of bakers returning to their posts and a pair of alien cyborg vampires to study, Entrapta is looking forward to continuing her research. Specifically, she’s fascinated by the prospect of “upgrading” her new lab partner.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	An Anatomical Examination of a Clone Cyborg Alien Vampire

The former Horde leader entered his partner’s main laboratory with a rare sense of unease. Entrapta had taken an interest in studying his body and enhancing his exosuit since they had settled down. His blood was still green, and his hair was still white, but thankfully that was the extent of that pathetic tyrant’s remaining influence. Despite his supposed “perfection”, his body’s design was still internally flawed, and thus required similar reinforcement and maintenance as his old body. And so, he had accepted Entrapta’s studies, since investigating his bodily functions could lead to improving his health and she’d proven before how the exosuit could stabilize and even improve his condition until he could live without it. But for now, he was still wearing the admittedly more comfortable and form-fitting suit for most of his waking hours. Fiddling with some small device hidden by her mane of purple hair, Entrapta didn’t notice his entry into her main laboratory at first. Humming to herself, she seemed to be working on some kind of metal belt, but the details of its design were obscured by her back and her quick-moving tendrils of keratin. Hordak once expressed his curiosity in how the Princess of Dryl’s strange hair worked, which she was happy to explain. Apparently, her royal family’s magic was prehensile hair follicles that responded to their conscious, and occasionally unconscious, thoughts. The metal circles maintaining her “twintail” hairstyle possess a neural link technology which regulates which thoughts are registered with the hair, in order to maintain a more precise and efficient control over what proved to be a very helpful extra set of limbs. 

Hordak knocked twice on the examination table in the center of the lab to draw Entrapta’s attention. “Oh! Haha, hello Hordak, didn’t hear you come in. You know the routine by now, hop on the slab and let’s take a look at that armor!” Her eyes gleamed with enthusiasm. It was this exact passion for science and discovery that fascinated Hordak, since these traits seemed as unique compared to the rest of the Etherian population as her prehensile hair. That archer friend of hers experimented and toyed with gadgets, perhaps, but they were doing true research, each day discovering new facets and details about this planet and the magic within it. Entrapta had also taken interest in his, for lack of a better term, species’ biology, performing daily examinations on him, and occasional examinations on The Other One. They were still working on a concrete name, since referring to him as “Wrong” was deemed too harsh. While pondering what discussions would be had about nomenclature if Entrapta managed to track down more of his kin, Hordak climbed slowly onto the examination table, laying on his back and positioning his hands and feet in their usual spots. Entrapta stored her newest project in a nearby workbench drawer, as one of her purple tendrils of hair reached back to press a button on the side of the table, prompting thick manacles to emerge from the polished steel and clamp comfortably but firmly around his wrists and ankles. These restraints had a layer of padding on the interior to avoid excess chafing from friction. This had been determined early on in their partnership to be a vital precautionary measure, since Entrapta knew her tinkering could prompt sudden reflexive movements in the mechanical exoskeleton, and Hordak knew the risk of his sharp, claw-like hands potentially harming an inch of her hair or skin was too great to leave unchecked. He suspected the interior cushioning was a design choice brought on by Entrapta’s own experience with similar restraints, a memory that prompted deep embarrassment in hindsight. After checking each restraint, Entrapta began to explain her next planned step in her research. “This new version of your suit seems to be counteracting your body’s...natural state...far better than the prior two models. However, today I plan to measure the exact limits of your body while housed in this suit. After that, we can know for sure if your health improves over time while using it.” Hordak groaned for a moment, reminded of the sickly form held together beneath all this steel and circuitry. “Sounds efficient, as always. Begin the experiment.” Her eyes seemed to gleam again, but with a different sort of enthusiasm than he’d seen before. “Fair warning, these exercises may become...strenuous.”

“This initial test is meant to examine two factors:” Entrapta began explaining, both to her ever-present recording device and to Hordak. “The first is to examine Subject H1’s stamina while wearing the V3 suit.” Hordak had gotten used to the abbreviated titles, as Entrapta had explained early in their partnership that they were meant to save precious seconds better spent experimenting. What he hadn’t expected was what happened next. “The second is to extract and examine the H-species equivalent to reproductive fluid.” As she finished this statement, she reached down to the hem of her oil-stained tank top. While absentmindedly storing her recording device in one of her numerous utility belt pockets with her hair-appendages, her hands gently pulled the shirt up her curvy belly and past her ample chest, revealing a distinct lack of undergarments. The former warlord’s eyes grew wide, his green blood heating his gaunt cheeks as his lab partner’s now completely bare chest jiggled free from the confines of the sleeveless shirt. He’d never seen an Etherian anything less than fully clothed before, and seeing so much of it-especially from someone he held in high regard-had him feeling numerous strange ways that were not altogether unpleasant. “Y-you hadn’t mentioned this aspect of the p-rocedure in your warning, Entrapta.” The purple-haired princess looked up, her gaze pulled away from the metal abs she’d sculpted a week before. “Oh, right. Well, like I said, I’m taking a sample of what should be your reproductive fluid. You know I’ve already taken blood and saliva samples, so this will give me the last bit of information I need to have a better understanding of your anatomy.” This admittedly sound reasoning did nothing to cool the blood in Hordak’s cheeks. However, despite initial discomfort, he couldn’t find any logical reason to deny this experiment’s progression. “I trust your judgement, Entrapta. Please proceed.” She smiled warmly as she pressed another button on the side of the table which lowered and tilted the table so that his hips were at the same height as her upper body.

“We’ll begin with some light stimulation.” Entrapta raised her recording device in anticipation as her hair reached forward, moving the front flap of Hordak’s robe away and pulling down his undergarment. His blush deepened in hue as Entrapta laid eyes on what was sure to be an unsatisfactory reproductive organ by her undoubtedly high standards. Honestly, Hordak didn’t even know why this body still had the useless thing. Horde Prime had adapted his clones’ anatomy from what he considered to be the best examples of life from the planets he’d conquered, and yet this particular appendage had never been given a practical function during his rule’s long history. Hordak’s journey down memory lane was disrupted by a sharp burst of excited noise from Entrapta’s mouth. “Fascinating! I did some prior reading on examples of reproductive organs all across Etheria, and I’ve never seen something like this! Its shape is so unique! Definitely worth documentation....” Her eyes flicked up to meet Hordak’s, as he desperately tried to lessen the burning blood evident on his face. She responded with a comforting smile, as she perhaps expected him to be ashamed of this. “Much like the rest of your organic form, we can expect some muscular atrophy, so I’ll stay slow and gentle and you stay calm, alright? This is, uh, a new frontier for both of us, eheheh.” She studied the newly revealed limb for a few moments more, before looking down at her own body. “My research led me to the conclusion that oral stimulation would potentially contaminate the sample with my own saliva. However, I’ve discovered an alternative method that should work.” With a mischievous grin, she cupped her impressive breasts with her glove-clad hands, walking forward as Hordak squirmed a bit in his restraints. She lifted the soft globes up for a moment before gently placing them on either side of his peculiar penis. A loud hiss erupted from Hordak’s throat, this sudden onslaught of soft sensory input assaulting his mind in unexpected ways. He writhed harder, which only served to provide more sensory input as his strange shaft tried to move within the confines of the silk-haired scientist’s cleavage. Entrapta instinctively giggled as she watched the odd organ slide between her breasts, then remembered the point of the procedure and looked up at Hordak. “Are you willing to proceed? We can postpone this specific experiment if you’re feeling overwhel-” “NO!” The cosmic clone let out a desperate yell before trying to compose himself, reminding himself why he was allowed to be here at all. “N-no, it’s alright, Entrapta. I just...have never received such stimuli before, and was unprepared for your-” He cleared his throat, realizing where his gaze had drifted before remembering he didn’t have visible pupils. “I am willing to proceed, yes, just...slowly.” 

Entrapta nodded happily in response, lowering her gaze back down to Hordak’s still rigid member as she readjusted her grip on her bosom before sliding the alien appendage into her cleavage once again, goading Hordak to let out a low hiss as the jolts of pleasure assaulted his mind once more. She eased the soft globes up and down the peculiar penis with a gentle rhythm, occasionally darting her eyes back up to his face to make sure she wasn’t going too fast. Normally, Hordak would resent being coddled, feel ashamed that his inadequate body had to be accommodated in any way. But he was far too busy trying to comprehend the sensations currently lighting up his entire nervous system to care about those old habits. He couldn’t fathom the idea of Entrapta’s bare skin touching his before, since most of the time it was covered by either her usual lab uniform or, on the rare occasions she decided to sleep in her actual bed, some admittedly adorable pajamas. But here she was, stimulating his undeserving nether regions with a part of her body he’d previously only stolen glances at through the hole in her shirt she claimed was for ventilation purposes. 

Unaware of Hordak’s internal monologue, Entrapta slowly but surely increased the rhythm of her mammaries’ stimulation of his reproductive organ. Stiff and twitching, it was recognisable as a penis only in its general shape, as if crafted by someone given a general description of the usual mammalian sex appendage. Nonetheless, it was serving its purpose, as evidenced by what was clearly meant to be precum now escaping the shaft’s tip. Entrapta had only recently begun her studies of Etherian biology-Bow’s dads had been quite helpful with supplying reading material-but Hordak’s body was unlike anything she’d seen before. His health had marginally improved after that unpleasant experience with Horde Prime, but the procedure seemed to be a temporary fix. But Entrapta saw that as a new opportunity to learn about extraterrestrial anatomy while also aiding the continued well being of one of her closest friends. Well, perhaps more than just close friends at this point, she thought as her soft mammaries continued to pleasure Hordak’s peculiar penis. It seemed to be stiffening even more, the veins and muscles building tension for an impending release. Entrapta retrieved a flask from her utility belt with a tendril of hair as she worked her boobs up and down the shaft at a slightly faster rate, keeping an eye on the cyborg clone’s face to minimize discomfort. With a sound that blurred the line between hiss and gasp, Hordak’s body strained against its bonds, his hips thrusting up in a final, desperate attempt as his reproductive organ unleashed a stream of thick, light-green fluid from the tip of his shuddering shaft. Prepared for this eventuality, Entrapta caught as much as she could within the long flask, containing most of the ejaculation with only a few small droplets falling onto her chest. Her eyes wide and bright with eager interest, Entrapta looked up at her lab partner’s weary face as she corked the top of the glass container. “The initial procedure was a complete success! Great work, Hordak, I know that must have been difficult to endure.” Despite his current state, the green blood within the augmented alien somehow managed to find its way back to his gaunt cheeks. “In...a way...yes.” Dryl’s princess smiled brightly, in a way that Hordak couldn’t help but smile a little in return. “I’ll just run this through some scanning and cellular analysis to see just how this fluid of yours works! Turning on her heel, she walked over to a nearby machine and placed the flask in a small chamber similar to a microwave. 

Inspecting the results of the fluid sample, Entrapta hummed to herself idly while Hordak lay near-catatonic on the examination table. He’d been almost overwhelmed by the last experiment, and experience told him that tonight’s session was far from over. His unfocused eyes snapped back to reality as Entrapta uttered a neutral “Hrmmm.” He lifted his head as much as he could. “W-well? What do the results say?” After a moment of quiet pondering, the silk-haired scientist turned back towards her lab partner. “Well, it seems I have good news and bad news. After determining the difference between your reproductive fluid and my sweat, it looks like...you’re completely sterile.” Her tone was still neutral, so Hordak raised an inquisitive eyebrow. “Forgive me, Entrapta, I am still unfamiliar with organic methods of DNA transference. Is that the good news or bad news?” She thought for a moment, idly walking back towards the table. “Well, it means that your cloned cells, which weren’t even sperm to begin with, the machine had difficulty identifying it at all, will be completely incompatible with Etherian reproductive cells. So, no babies to inherit the throne of Dryl, at least not through this approach.” Her clinical explanation left Hordak confused for a moment, until realization hit. “Wait, so that’s why-you were trying to-” Sputtering with an amount of embarrassment he had never quite reached before, he managed to finish with “I-I apologise, Entrapta, I had no idea you wished to-And with my imperfect cellular structure, no less-” His apology was cut off by the sight of Entrapta peeling off her ventilated tights, another part of her he’d never seen uncovered. Maintaining heavy eye contact, Entrapta continued. “That was the bad news. The good news is:” She climbed onto the examination table, the base’s recently installed shock absorbers accommodating the new weight. She crawled slowly on all fours, a grin growing on her face as her neural-linked hair slid her overalls off her lower body, revealing she had forgone the use of undergarments entirely tonight. “We can continue on to the experiment I was waiting for.”

Hordak’s angular face was greener than the canopy of the Whispering Woods. His lab partner was straddling his bound legs with a look on her face that implied a mixture of anticipation and hunger. Leaning to the side for a moment, her prehensile locks reached for a workbench drawer, opening it to retrieve the strange mechanism inside. At first, it seemed to be some manner of belt made from polished steel and plastic woven bands, though its true purpose was made clear when he saw the thick, cylindrical shaft affixed to what would be the buckle. “This is a recent invention of mine that I’ve been hoping to test. I call it the Coupling Enhancement Harness, and if I did the circuitry correctly, it should provide the same textile experience without risking damage to the organ itself. Providing comfort and pleasure to both users with slim potential for risk. Let’s strap it on and see how well it performs!” Hordak had, admittedly, only half-heard her explanation, his attention mostly focused on studying every inch of her now completely naked body, from the thick thighs straddling his own feeble legs, to the curves of her stomach hiding toned muscle, until finally his eyes couldn’t decide between her sweat-soaked breasts and her eternally perfect face. He internally thanked whatever species that pathetic tyrant had based his biology on for not possessing pupils. Hordak was brought back to reality by the sensation of Entrapta’s hair slowly lifting his hips, as her hands deftly secured the straps of the odd mechanism around his waist. She gently pushed the device down onto his pelvis, and he was surprised that it fit his reproductive organ almost perfectly, with similar cushioning as the shackles applied to the metal around the base to ensure comfort, even as she pulled the straps tight. Satisfied with the positioning, Entrapta shifted back for a moment, admiring her own handiwork. She looked back up to meet Hordak’s eyes once more, deepening the hue of the green blood in his cheeks. “Are you ready, Hordak? I can delay this procedure if you’re having second thoughts.” Performance anxiety or no, there was not a single cell in Hordak’s body that didn’t want this experiment to proceed. “I am ready, Entrapta. Begin.” 

She hoisted herself up by the thick tendrils of soft purple hair he’d grown to treasure the sensation of, positioning her front pelvic orifice above the polished steel shaft. She locked eyes with him for a moment, and said into the recording device: “Beginning Stamina and Reproductive Organ Test 2, as well as the trial run of the CEH.” The seductive scientist gently tossed the handheld recorder over her shoulder onto her pile of discarded clothes. Looking down, she maneuvered her hips for a moment, and then slowly lowered her dripping gash onto the steel shaft’s tip. As the metal rod entered her, Entrapta let out a low moan, squeezing her eyes shut and biting her lower lip. As she reached halfway down, she began smoothly wriggling her body from side to side, loosening her inner muscles as the synthetic nerve receptors on the exterior of the codpiece recreated the stimulation for the clone cock housed within. Hordak was stunned speechless, his mouth hanging open as the Princess of Dryl lowered herself onto his eager, armored reproductive organ. There was unmistakable fire in her eyes, the sort of enthusiasm he’d seen only a few times before. Her asscheeks touched down on the wide steel plating girding his midsection, the faintest hint of the shaft’s shape protruding from her bare belly. The cyborg clone struggled against his restraints for a moment, letting out an instinctual growl as his hips bucked wildly upwards. Entrapta squeaked and moaned in rhythm to the wildly thrusting hips, leaning forward a little to steady herself on her lab partner’s literally sculpted abdominal armor as she straddled him. She reached up, and gently closed his still-gaping mouth. “Don’t worry, Hordak. You don’t need to exert yourself for this procedure. Just relax…” Her fingers slipped down from his jaw, to his neck. A shiver ran up his reinforced spine. “Lie back…” Her hand slipped lower, slipping down his broad chest, where it met her other hand on the spot where she knew the armor was thickest, where any amount of pressure would be evenly and safely distributed. “...and enjoy the biology lesson.” With that, she lifted her lower body a few inches off his hips, only to ram it back down again. The sound of her soft flesh slapping against the steel harness filled the laboratory, as the seductive scientist began to slowly lean back, letting her hair do the work of lifting her body up and down. Her eyes gleaming and her smile wide, the violet-haired vixen wriggled and writhed above her stunned partner.

Entrapta was riding his piston-penis with an amount of frantic glee Hordak had never before seen, and it was awe-inspiring to behold. Her lab garments stripped away, her curvy body undulating with each bounce, it was as if she was performing some ritual dance from a culture not even Horde Prime himself had encountered. Hordak’s eyes took in every detail of his lab partner, seeing her in a way he’d never dared to dream of. Her hair shimmering in the LED light as it twitched and swung wildly in accord with her clearly disorganized thoughts, tendrils of keratin swaying in a nonexistent breeze. Her arms were anchored on his chest, pushing into the steel plating that guarded his fragile ribcage, fingers scratching at the polished metal. Her breasts shook wildly, their organic function still unclear to the cyborg clone but their beauty undeniable, even as rivulets of sweat poured down her body. He tried his best to move his hips in tandem with Entrapta’s body, but even with the reinforced armor plating her rhythmic pounding was keeping his pelvis flat against the table. Though the extra effort was clearly unnecessary, as Entrapta was clearly having no trouble repeatedly impaling herself on the steel shaft with uncontrollable enthusiasm. The apparatus’ waterproof design was being put to the test by the passionate juices lubricating its length. After what seemed like an eternity of bliss, her joyful laughter mixing with his moans and hisses, Hordak could endure no longer. He could feel a somewhat familiar sensation building inside him, his overstimulated shaft preparing for a final exertion. With a roar of fury, the augmented alien thrust his cock upwards, drilling deep into the bowels of his beloved, as his semen erupted from the hole at the top of the piston shaft. Entrapta let out a loud, ecstatic squeal as she felt the warm fluid fill her, panting with exhaustion as she slowed to a stop. After a few moments of catching their ragged breaths from both scientists, the short scientist dismounted, a low moan escaping her lips as she pulled her nearly bruised vagina free from the footlong machinery. Her hand brushed the side of the table, pressing a button that returned the examination slab back to its original angle and height, and releasing Hordak’s manacles. “S-Stella, administer nourishment elixir to subject H1.” 

On cue, metallic tubes snaked up from beneath the examination table, attaching automatically to the exposed ports on Hordak’s back and sides. His foggy mind cleared as the rejuvenating green mixture, its recipe salvaged from the ruins of Horde Prime’s ship, entered his veins and digestive system. Strength coursed through his body once again, and his vision focused on the exposed, tantalizing rear end of his beloved lab partner. As she bent down to retrieve her utility belt and the recording device within, Hordak slowly got up from his prone position, sliding off the table as silently as he could. “Stamina and Reproductive Organ Test number 2 was a complete...hah...success! The...hah... pelvic prototype augmentation worked as intended, with RPM efficiency operating within previously estimated parameters and textile nerve connection seemingly effective, judging by subject H1’s reactions throughout the-eep!” Her documentation was cut off by the sensation of the still-warm steel of the augmented appendage resting between her asscheeks. Hordak’s clawed hands came to rest on her bare shoulders. “I admit...Entrapta….I have been blind to the full extent of your perfection. Your intellect was made apparent to me the day you first entered my Sanctum, and your compassion became more clear as I grew to understand you, but never before have I experienced this facet of your beauty. It has brought sensations to this pathetic form that I had never dared to imagine. But now that you have introduced this...intoxicating experience to me…” His grip slightly tightens on her shoulders, the telescoping metal shaft rising to accommodate the flesh within. “I cannot help but crave more.” To this, Entrapta let out another peal of joyful giggling. Lifting her holotape device to her lips once more, the short scientist almost purred. “Subject H1 has expressed interest in proceeding to Stamina and Reproductive Organ Test Number 3 ahead of schedule. Nourishment Elixir’s effect on regaining stamina evidently more potent than initial data suggested.” A mischievous smile grew across her face as she slowly leaned back, going almost limp but allowing her hair to snake and coil around Hordak’s body. Almost instinctively, his hands moved to catch her slowly falling form by slipping his arms through her underarms, another low groan escaping him as the feeling of her soft, neural-linked hair coiled around him tickled his still-exposed ports. Slipping one hand behind her to guide the steel shaft to its next destination, Entrapta finished her documentation with “Beginning Experiment Three.”

Hordak entered the seductive scientist with a brutal thrust, a resounding clap of flesh echoing off the walls as her plump asscheeks met his metal-plated midriff. Entrapta bit her lower lip to stifle the loud moan that instinctively erupted from within. Her arms reached up to clasp around his neck as Hordak lifted her off the ground with another thrust, and her legs kicked up into a wide, welcoming angle, where they remained as her own hair bound them in place. Entrapta’s breasts were held gently in place by his clawed hands, steadying their otherwise uncontrolled movement. She leaned her head back into his metallic pectorals, with her coiled locks twitching and contracting as her lover’s enhanced penis plunged into her welcoming butt, delving deeper as her internal muscles loosened. The now-familiar melody of his moans and hisses, her squeaks and squeals, and the rhythmic sound of flesh on metal echoed through the room, with Entrapta appreciating in hindsight the recommendation by her bakers to adjust the acoustics and soundproofing of the lab and surrounding halls. The former warlord's body was pressed against the smaller scientist, his relentless hips pounding her while the last remnants of his self-control prevented him from fully indulging in his lab partner’s eager body. Her hair pulled them closer and closer together, with her sensitive breasts fondled and squished by Hordak’s inquisitive hands. Despite his claw-like fingers, he was surprisingly gentle, perhaps still getting used to the feel of her soft skin. Hordak gritted his teeth, trying to maintain an ounce of self-control as his lab partner’s enticing flesh slipped and rubbed against his own. This textile sensory overload soon became too much for his inexperienced body, and with another guttural roar, the cyborg clone emptied himself into her posterior. A sharp squeal of delight flew from Entrapta’s smiling lips, her grip loosening on both Hordak’s neck and her own legs. Her body limp for a moment, she flopped forward onto the work table, her hair catching and cushioning her body as it messily detached itself from the sweat-sticky steel of Hordak’s chestpiece. The amorous alien felt similarly drained, as he staggered forward and planted his hands on the edge of the work table, his talons scratching the thick metal plating. His eyes took in every exposed inch of his beloved, as she turned slowly around towards her lab partner, laying back on the cold steel as if it was her own queen-size bed. Her eyes meeting his in a way that almost stopped his desperately pumping twin-chamber heart, Entrapta’s next words oozed out of her mouth in a sultry tone he’d never heard her use before.  
“Stella, administer nourishment elixir to subject H1 and subject E.”

The familiar sensation of tubes bringing strength and vitality back to Hordak’s limbs was nothing compared to the vision before him. Propped up by her elbows, Entrapta was reclined against the reinforced table, her silky mane surrounding her like a purple halo, as her mouth sucked in a fresh load of nourishment fluid and her eyes beckoned him forward. The former warlord obediently leaned in, his hands meeting hers as the seductive scientist’s limbs and hair pulled him close. Wrapping her thick, muscular legs around his waist, Entrapta pressed her pelvis against his, her sensitive folds grinding against the steel shaft. Hordak’s sharp fingers dug into the table, trying not to harm the hands clasped against his as he pushed his hips forward, driving the metallic member deep into her welcoming cunt. Entrapta’s soft hair pulled him closer and closer with each consecutive thrust, constricting his limbs and chest as the space between them lessened with each passing moment. The table beneath them groaned at first, then began to creak louder and louder with the rhythm of Hordak’s relentless onslaught, until finally it buckled underneath them. Neither one noticed the sudden drop, since Entrapta’s hair cushioned most of the fall. The royal roboticist kept her limbs wrapped tight around his wide torso, her head nuzzling his neck and chin as she licked and kissed every inch of bare skin she could. Gasping and groaning, Hordak was trying to maintain some semblance of control, despite the impending sensory overload and long-dormant instincts begging him to take charge, to overwhelm her. Especially the Princess of Dryl’s soft, sweat-soaked breasts squished against his armored chest, and her pussy now fully accepting the brutal thrusts like an old friend. Entrapta let out a bubbly giggle that stuttered a bit with each rhythmic pounding. “Is-this-what-you-want?” Hordak desperately asked, not familiar with the usual procedure for this sort of thing and very worried about meeting her presumably high standards. “Yes. Yes. YES!” Her grip tightened with each joyful word, fingers teasing and tickling exposed ports with gleeful anticipation. His hands planted on the stone floor, his teeth gritted with effort, Hordak unleashed his last load of sterile semen for the night, utterly flooding the short scientist’s innards as her final squeal of pleasure echoed through the halls of the castle. Shaking with ecstasy and effort, one hand reached up to rest behind Hordak’s pale white head. She gently angled his head down to meet her eyes, her pupils wide and unfocused, but the intellect he saw so long ago still burned within. “You performed better than I expected, Hordak. I’m very proud of you.” She slowly pulled his face closer to hers. “I’m very proud of us.”

And suddenly, Entrapta’s lips were pressed against his mouth, immeasurably soft flesh meeting gaunt skin that was not made for compassion. His featureless green eyes widened in shock and disbelief, meeting violet-pink eyes filled with genuine love and undeniable passion. The sensory input overload and flood of new information was too much for the clone’s mind and body to bear.

So he passed out. 

After what must have been hours, Hordak awakened. He tried to move even before he opened his eyes, only to find his mobility restricted, surrounded by soft, familiar hair on all sides...except one. The events of last night’s “experiments” came flooding back, and Hordak’s whole body convulsed momentarily in shock, dim light flooding his eyes as they adjusted. He found himself in a semi-cocoon of the Princess’ hair, her limbs still wrapped around him and her head tucked into the space where his shoulder and neck met. He could hardly believe this turn of events, and yet the evidence was literally all around him. Entrapta, the brightest mind this planet has ever known, had decided he was a worthy romantic partner, to the point where she had wanted to bear children with his genetic code. It was a far-fetched idea, in hindsight, but she had never let that stop her before. Such tenacious desire for discovery and innovation was the very reason he’d fallen in love with her, after all. Hordak blinked. It felt odd to admit that to himself. And yet, in hindsight, such a conclusion had enough evidence to be undeniable. The floor was still slick and sticky with their reproductive fluid. He rolled awkwardly to the side, his movement limited by the crumpled and scratched remains of the worktable. This only served to swap their positions, and to stir Entrapta from her blissful slumber. Her eyes fluttered open, a soft coo of pleasure escaping her lips as she shifted her thighs and stretched her arms. “Good morning, Hordak.” The blush returned to his pale face, since the blood was no longer needed elsewhere. “G-good, er, morning Entrapta.” A groggy, satisfied smile grew on her face. “I’ve been wanting to perform that experiment for quite some time. To examine your body’s true limits. To test my skill at medical enhancement robotics. And…” She slid forward, arms slipping around his thick neck once more. This time, Hordak leaned his head forward on his own, and tried to extend his mouth forward as much as possible. The second kiss was almost as incredible as the first. “...because I love you.” The cyborg clone smiled. Entrapta was the only living being who’d seen him smile. He now understood why The Other One enjoyed the seemingly simple action so much. “I possess a considerable amount of affection for you as well, my love.” He attempted a laugh, and found it easier than he expected.

**Author's Note:**

> Might add another chapter, might not. Let me know if this needs more tags!


End file.
